


The False Magi

by Phenixiera



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Romance, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phenixiera/pseuds/Phenixiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far in the Eastern Plains, there was a village, a very poor, but happy village. For soon there was a birth, a birth that would change everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Raven Hair Twins

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I own nothing but what I own.

Far in the Eastern Plains, there was a village, a very poor, but happy village. For soon there was to be a birth. A birth that entirety of the village could sense would change everything. After hours and hours of labor, screams and pants, everything went quiet. The sudden stillness of the night broken once more by the crying of first one child followed by a second quickly after, could be heard through the village. The people celebrated the birth of the raven haired twins; Judal and Najya.

The villagers quickly wove two necklaces with the infants names and placed them on the babies. Then they celebrated throughout the night; their joy filling the air. But unknown to those celebrating the joyous occasion, was that they would never again see the rising sun.

A distance from the village stood a group of magicians and their followers. A group of souls as dark and tarnished as the black Rukh they surrounded themselves with, Rukh of the Fallen. 

"I sense that the Magi is in this village". Said one of the Magicians, eyes focused on the celebratory figures dancing away the night. .

"Take the Magi, then masacre the village." Ordered the group’s Leader. 

Grinning wildly, the magician gathers the others and went throughout the village slaying everyone and igniting the houses. When they found the Magi, they were surprised to see another baby lying with it. "I can't sense any Rukh off of the girl, but the boy is surrounded by the white Rukh." said one of the magicians, face bathed in the blood of the innocents that stood before him. 

When the leader walked in, he spotted that baby boy, "This one will give us all the magoi we will need, but we will must make sure he becomes a fallen one at ANY means necessary." He said.

"What shall we do about the girl.” One of the Fallen Followers asked.

"Leave her. She will die eventually. Let's go", ordered the Leader. Turning on his heel and stalking out of the house. The others quickly following his leads, taking the male child with them. One sole Mage staying behind, eyes locked on the female infant.  
Staring at the baby girl, she picks up the necklace, "Najya. What a beautiful name. Here's what I'm going to do, Najya. I'm going to cast a spell. A spell that will allow you to survive for 6 years without substance. You will grow as though you are fed properly. By then, hopefully someone will find you. The spell will also break once you are able to feed yourself. You remind me of my own child. He never did cry when he was born. Goodbye, Najya". The mage hurriedly cast the spell and turned to leave. It would not bode well for her if she was to be caught helping the child.

At the door, she glanced back once more and was surprised. There was Najya, staring back with what seemed to be a look of understanding and a smile.

"Live Najya! Live to grown big and strong, and pray never to be ensnared by Al Thamen!.” Were the Mage’s parting words before she ducked out the door to rejoin her group.

*********

A year came and went and no one came to the village. Near by villages believed that it was cursed and that anyone who was to step foot in that village would curse their own. They also believed it was hunted, every so often, you could hear the cries of a child. Little did they know, it was because of these rumors, that no one has found the little raven-haired girl.

During this year, the child was greeted with all kinds of Rukh, one of every color. They taught her how to walk and how to speak their language. Najya tried like no other child has tried; she understood more than an average 3 year old. Her mind wasn't the only thing that grew; her physical strength was exponential for a year old baby.

Already could she walk, jump and run; guided by the Rukh. Three more years passed in this manner, the Rukh are teaching young Najya to hunt and to grow food. They form themselves into hunting weapons and allow her to practice on burn pieces of wood. At the end of the 5th year, Najya's hunt was successful, as were her crops and she ate her first meal.

Far away, deep within the Kou empire, a Mage shot up from her slumber. Her spell had been broken before the 6th year. "Good luck, Najya."


	2. Dungeon

'Its so hot... why do they have to keep it hot?' "Hey kid, dinner," says a guard. A little raven-haired boy looks up to see the guard drop a plate of food on the floor, spilling everything in the process, "Brat."

Slowly, the child makes his way over to the food, picking off anything that was edible. Crawling back to the corner, the child fingered his necklace, wondering who gave it to him. He knew that it read his name, but who made it? Why did Al Thamen allow him to keep it? The sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts, and a witch came into view.

"Its time for your lessons, Judal." Said the witch. "Yes, Mima-sama." Replied Judal, who then gets up to follow the witch. "After your lessons, you will go through another ritual, young Magi." Informed the witch. "Yes, Mima-sama."

\---

"Rukh-san, where are you taking me?" Najya asked. The Rukh fluttered around her, occasionally tugging on her hair and clothes, trying to lead her in a certain direction. "Rukh-san..." Najya cried again. "Look forward, see and follow." Chirped the Rukh. Najya glanced upward; far in the distance, a large building could be seen, "Rukh-san, what is that?" She asked. "Just follow, child."

Walking over mountains of sand and rocks, Najya finally made it to the building,"Wow, this place is huge. What is that, Rukh-san?" Suddenly the door of the large building opened and a light lit the doorway. "That, our child, is a dungeon. If you conquer it, you will be able to claim the household metal vessel within it. But know this, if you choose to try, it will not be easy. It will be the hardest thing you have ever done. We can not go with you either." The Rukh told her, already knowing their child's answer.

Najya stared at the Dungeon for a few seconds,"I will conquer this dungeon." She stated, picking up her bow. Najya made her way into the dungeon.

\---

Inside of the dungeon, it was amazing. Najya stared in awe for a few moments. Inside, there were rows and rows of books. "Who enters my great library!?" Boomed a great voice. "My name is Najya!" She shouted back."Who is it that speaks?". "I am the Djinn, Talibah. Why are you here?"

"I was lead here by the Rukh," replied Najya.

"The Rukh, eh? That was why I could not see you. Well Najya, if you can conquer my dungeon then you can have my power. There will be three tasks and they will not be easy. They will test you physically, emotionally, and mentally. Are you ready?" said Talibah.

"I'm ready!" replied Najya. "Very well, let the first task begin!"

The shelves in the room then began to shift, changing their position. "Your first task is to escape my labyrinth. If you fail, you will be added to my collection," chuckled Talibah.

"What collection?" She asked

"My archive collection of all those who failed to conquer my dungeon."

A book opened beside Najya and a figure leaked out. "These will be you, if you fail." Najya's eyes widened at the ghost like person. Fear rose within her. 'No, I will make it. I just have to have faith in myself. Why would Rukh-san lead me here if they did not believe that I could do it? Come on Najya... Let's do this!' With the look of determination, Najya began the first task.

Meanwhile, back at the Kou empire, Judal was being trained harder than ever before. "Ramz Al Salos!" Cried Judal, but all that happened was a small spark.

"WRONG! LIGHTNING! YOU WANT LIGHTNING!" Screamed Hiraikotsu. "Like this!" He said, much calmer than before. Hiraikotsu aimed his staff at Judal, "RAMZ AL SALOS!".

Judal screamed in pain as large purple lightning bolts shot at him and coursed through his body.

"RAMZ AL SALOS!"

Over and over again Judal was shot with lighting until he collapsed. "Done already? You're so weak. I-"

"Hiraikotsu, what did I tell you about hurting our precious Magi!"

"Sorry, Ithnan." Hiraikotsu cowered.

"Come Judal, get up. It is time for the ritual," ordered Ithnan. 'Another one, but why? Haven't they done enough? They hurt!' Judal gets up and staggers a bit before following Ithnan without complaint. The halls were cold and dark, they gave off a strong feeling of dread. Judal tensed when they changed direction from their usual course. 'Where are we going? I'm scared...'

They came up to a large door. "You are not to speak unless spoken to. If asked a question, reply with a clear voice. If you don't, punishment will be executed, dear Magi," Ithnan sneered. The man touched the door with his staff and they began to open.

Hundreds upon hundreds of magicians were all circled around an eight-pointed star. "Stand in the middle of the circle." Ithnan ordered, who then walked over to join the others and their inconceivable chanting. Slowly, Judal walked to the center of the magic circle and waited in anticipation.

Suddenly a horrible pain came over him, as though the Rukh was forcefully being pulled through him. With a gasp, Judal collapsed in pain, shrieks piercing the large room.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

Judal broke out in a cold sweat. 'Why?! Why do they do this to me?! What have I done to be so lonely?! Why do I have to hurt so much? To starve?! To be numb?! WHY! WHY ME?!'

The white Rukh around Judal slowly began to turn black. 'Why? Why? Why? WHY!? WHY?!' The Rukh continued to darken the longer the ritual continues, as Judal continued to curse his fate and fall into despair. The chanting stopped hours after he passed out. Ithnan kneeled over Judal. "You did good, our precious Magi."

\---

A shiver went down Najya's back. "What was that?" She wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


	3. The First Task Part 1

'So the labyrinth is made up of rows of bookshelves. Perhaps the books could be clues to find they exit. Let's see.', Najya walked over to the first shelve path," 'The Creation of Time', 'Dawn of Time', 'The Beginning of the World', all of these have to do with when the world started."

Looking over to the next book shelve path,"'Modern ages, Today's Magic, Music of the Year. Okay so these are about today's time, but which path to choose." She stood there for a few minutes tapping her foot.

'These books are about the history of the world, but one paths starts history and the other ends history….ends history…. ends history…..ends-..Time! Time doesn't just stop, and as long as there's time, there's history! So I can take either path and make it out of the maze.'

"Ahhhh! It's been two hours! Time to go!", Najya headed down the path of Beginnings.

As Najya walked down the shelf path, she periodically checked up on the time of the books. "Still in the beginning of time. Wow this is a long beginning. How long did it take to create the world…..Dang there's even stuff I haven't ever heard off. Who's Adam and Eve? Oh, well, At least I'm learning. I love to learn." She continued to walk till she came up to a T-section.

She could either continue down the path she is on or she could change her course. Walking a few meters down the path she was on, she noticed that it started to talk about Dinosaurs and types of dinosaurs.

Backtracking, Najya examined the other path. 'Dinosaurs, the extinction of dinosaurs,... So, the there path explains what dinos are and why types, habits, stuff like that. According to this path, dinos became extinct. The Dinosaurs time came to an end, that means that path has to aw well. I'll take this one.' With that decided, Najya changed her course.

Not long after, Najya came to a section with three more paths. One path was the first humans, the other was the end of the Ice age and the last was the beginning of magic.

"What am I going to choose?", Najya then noticed something on the ground in the middle of the split,"A notebook?"

Opening it, it read "Right so far, but that was only a piece of the puzzle. Can you solve it? Remember to count."

"Puzzle? Remember to count? What in earth does that mean? Remember to count?", said Najya. She took the pencil provided in the notebook and wrote:

3 turns

first turn- 2 paths

second turn- 2 paths

Third turn- 3 paths

"I think that should do. Maybe I should write the Era's that I saw as well."

1-Beginning of time

2-Dinos

3-(Added) magic

"There. That's good.", said Najya, "Time to choose a path. According to the Rukh, there were animals called mammoths in the Ice Age and that humans used the Mammoths as a food source and other reasons. So, that scratches out the end of the Ice age, seeing that the humans haven't came yet. The Rukh always told me that Magic is in everything and began before humans. That means Magic is next!" Najya slowly entered the path about magic, she relaxed when she wasn't sucked into a book.

"Alright, I was right. Thank you Rukh for guiding me once again." Shen then took off down the magic path. The next split she came to had 7 different paths to it. Getting out her notebook, she wrote down the need information. She also made a side note with the current paths to help her choose.

1-Humans discovery of magic

2-King solomon

3-Wars

4-Religions

5-Djinn

6-Evolution

7-Magi

Path chosen-(Added) Humans discovery of Magic

fourth turn-7 paths

"If the path earlier was magic, that magic was in everything. As the path continued, it talked about human development, evolution, and religion as well as magics role in the world. Djinn involves religion and there were wars before was also magic in the first war, so that scratches out wars, King Solomon, Religions, Djinn, Evolution and Magis That leaves Humans discovery of Magic. Thank you, memory, for working for once." Nayja walked down path one, taking note what subjects and time periods on the books.

The next divide she came to was different from all the rest. There were doors blocking the paths. Each door had a different color; purple, black, orange, green, white, yellow, blue, and red. In the middle of the divide, there was a floating question.

"When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?"

Najya repeated the riddle to herself "'When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?' What am I?...When you have me….you feel like sharing me…" 'What do I have that I feel like sharing, but don't have enough to keep for myself as well…..No..If I keep something to myself then no one has it, but if I give it away, then I no longer have it. If I share a secret, then I no longer have it. That was easy, but I have a feeling that is going to become much harder'

Najya walked closer to the question,"'When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, If you share me, you don't have me. What am I?' You are a secret!" The question disappeared and another one popped up.

"What do the colors represent?"

"The colors? The colors represent the different types of Rukh and Magicians. Purple represents the Rukh that can manipulate life.", the purple door lit up,"Black represents the Rukh that manipulates power.", the black door lit up and disappeared, " Orange represents the Rukh that manipulate light.", this door disappeared as well.

"Green represents the Rukh that manipulate sound, while White represents the Rukh that manipulate wind." The Green door lit and stayed, but the white door vanished. Najya stopped talking for a few minutes before deciding to continue, "Yellow is the Rukh that can manipulate lighting and Blue Rukh can manipulate Water.

Lastly, Red represents the Rukh that can manipulate Fire." The last three doors lit and vanished as well. That left Najya with two doors. 'What does this mean?'

"It means that these are where your magic will be its greatest, Life and sound." said Talibah.

"My greatest magic?"

"Yes, young one. You have large amount of magic hidden within you waiting to be released. But, are you worthy?"

"That's not for me to decide, Talibah-sama.", replied Najya.

The two doors combined and opened, "Continue through the labyrinth and discover if you are worthy." Najya recorded the original number of doors and took off down the combined path. "I will make you proud, Rukh-san!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Review


	4. First task part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: so My chapters are getting a bit longer, but just a warning, they will fluctuate. small to big to small again. Please Comment!

Recap:

"Yes, young one. You have large amount of magic hidden within you waiting to be released. But, are you worthy?"

"That's not for me to decide, Talibah-sama.", replied Najya.

The two doors combined and opened, "Continue through the labyrinth and discover if you are worthy." Najya recorded the original number of doors and took off down the combined path. "I will make you proud, Rukh-san!"

It wasn't long before Najya came to another divide in the labyrinth and once again there was a question in the middle, along with 4 paths. But, these paths were different. Instead of a colored light surrounding them; they were shrouded in dark shadows.

"The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it?"

'...NANI?! What the heck does that mean?!' "What does a person make, but doesn't use? The buyer doesn't use it either, but who the buyer gives it to doesn't know that they're using it.", Najya paced back and forth in deep thought. She looked around at her surroundings. It was dark and gloomy, sending chills down her back.

'Are my surroundings a hint?'. "Okay, so what does the maker have no need for that is dark and gloomy. The buyer has no use that is also dark and gloomy and the person that doesn't know they use something that is also dark and gloomy.

Okay Najya, what do you think of when you think dark and gloomy?" Najya paced some more pondering on her recent thoughts. "Dark and gloomy? A dark burnt forest?...no, you would know if you used a forest….how would you 'use' a forest. How does a person know if their not using something. They'd have to be unconscious or dead!"

Najya stopped pacing for a second, "….mmmm...DEAD! They'd have to be dead. The dead can't know if they're using something. Their dead! So, what are they using." Najya flopped down onto the floor, sitting crisscross and with her head resting on her hand. As she thought, she let her eyes room the area, scanning the books. Najya takes out her notebook:

List of things dead people could use

Clothes- maker and buyer has use

Wood- maker and buyer has use

religious items- maker and buyer has use

coffin- maker only the dead can use

Flowers- Maker and buyer use

Shovels?- maker?

"No living person would use a coffin.", analyzed Najya, "The person who makes it has no need for it. The person who purchases it does not use it. The person who does use it does not know he or she is. What is it? The answer is a coffin!"

The question disappeared a shadow leaked from the path to her right, revealing the path she needed to take. "Alright! This isn't so bad right now. I wonder what the next question will be. I hope it will be harder than the last." Najya continued to murmur to herself until she reached the next split. "I'm during King Solomon's time now. It's getting closer to the present."

The next question read: "Until I am measured,

I am not known.

Yet how you miss me,

When I have flown!

What am I?"

"...Time...Was that suppose to be hard?"

Back in the Treasure room, Talibah sweet dropped. 'Are you serious...just like that..sheesh'. Sighing to her self, "Just reveal the dumb path. Child, your task is almost over, can you solve the last two riddles?"

Najya's path was revealed when a bookshelf slide into the floor. "How many more riddles am I going to solve...Wait...how many paths were there?" Najya backed up and walked around the shelves. She looked for any indication for another path. She walked around five more times till she noticed a pattern in the floor. "What..."

In the smooth floor, there where indents on either side of her path. Counting the lines then dividing it by two she came up with nine paths, which she wrote down in her notebook and continued down her path.

"I wonder how long I've been in here for?"

Najya skipped down the next path, humming a cheerful tune.

Suddenly the floor disappeared in front of her. She screamed and jumped back onto the ledge. She stared at it for what seemed like hours, the hole took up the entire width of the path and at least 25ft long.

"What am I going to do?"

Najya looked down at the floor. A group of number appeared a foot away from the edge of the abyss. There i line crossed the path right above them and split into ten sections. Then Talibah's voice sounding though out the labyrinth.

"If you were smart, you would have gotten my hint. Can you pick the right numbers and out them in order?"

"You mean the hint in the notebook!"

Najya took out her notebook and looked at what she recorded.

first turn- 2 paths

second turn- 2 paths

Third turn- 3 paths

Fourth turn-7

Firth turn-8

Sixth turn-4

Seventh turn-9

Eight turn-6

Ninth turn-0

Najya keeled down at the numbers on the floor. Touching one, she noticed that it lit up and moved with her hand. Touching the number again, she was able to put it back. Najya tapped the number two and tapped the first box by the edge. When the number connected, the rim of the box lit up and two tiles floated up to hole.

"Match the number and thats how many tiles there will be. So the next number will be, two."

Najya matched the numbers and watched tiles appeared. Soon a bridge was created over the abyss.

"One more to go.", said Najya, "But, we haven't made it to the last turn. How do you expect me to know what the last number is."

'How am I suppose to do this! It's not like I can just guess random numbers! This is the mental task, so Talibah must have made a pattern or something.'

Najya picked up her notebook and looked at the numbers, "Maybe its in here."

"Let's see. I have two two's, a three, one four, a six, seven, eight, nine, and a zero. I'm missing a one and a five. Maybe if I combine the numbers..or add and subtract them."

In the notebook, Najya worked on multiple problems with the numbers. She new that it had to be between zero through nine for there was only space for one number. She didn't want to risk going on the incomplete path for the fear that it might collapse and she would lose.

"Child", rang a voice, "If you wish for the answer, then you have to find it twice."

'That means that I can keep combining numbers till the same number appears twice'

Notebook:

Pattern 1: 2+2-3+7-8+4-9+6=1

Pattern 2: 2-2+3-7+8-4+9-6=3

Pattern 3: 2+2+3-7-8+4+9-6=nothing

Pattern 4: 2-2-3+7+8-4-9+6=5

Pattern 5: 2-2-3-7+8+4+9+6=17

Pattern 6: 2+2+3+7-8-4-9-6= nothing

"It can't be nothing because first I don't have that option and second I need a path to choose"

Pattern 7: 2+2-3-7+8+4-9-6=nothing

Pattern 8: 2-2+3-7+8+4-9+6=5

"The answers five!" Najya went over and picked up a five and placed it in the tenth slot. The ground began to shake and five more tiles appeared at the end of the path, finalizing the bridge.

"Yes! Who's awesome!"

Najya crossed the jagged bridge and continued on her way. Finally she came to the last turn and stopped in surprise. Instead of doors, or halls, or walls as the gates to the paths; there was cosmos, forest, meadow, volcano, and an ocean. "Nani? What is this?"

"This, dear child, is paths of natures knowledge. Each path holds the information that each environment has experienced. I have one last riddle for you, if you solve this, then you pass the first task.", said Talibah

"Alright then, what's the riddle?", shouted Najya. She was anxious to get this task over with. Determination flowed through her vanes as she waited for the Djinn to speak.

Talibah watched the child for a few seconds before sighing, "A young woman attends her mother's funeral and meets a man who she immediately falls in love with. However, when she looks for him after the funeral, he is nowhere to be found. A few days later, the young woman kills her sister. Why?"

Najya sat down and put her chin on her hand, thinking.

'Well...that's a bit...violent. But, why did she kill her sister? Okay so, the young woman meets a man at a funeral and falls in love with him. After the funeral, she can no longer find the man. Then she kills another woman...'

Talibah watched as Najya worked the riddle out. 'If she solves this, then it might become a problem. Unless she is able to balance out dark and light. I hope she can.', She scoffed at herself, 'look at me. The terrifying Djinn, Talibah, is rooting for the one species she hates. A human.' She smiled to herself and shakes her head. 'This child, this young child is truly amazing. I haven't seen a spark like her in a long time. Oh, Solomon... I wonder..I wonder if you predicted something like her. Is that why you gave the power you did, for this girl...'

Meanwhile, 'If the man showed up for the mother's funeral, then he must know the family. But, why couldn't the woman find him...I don't think that matters in this riddle. Why does finding a man have to do with killing a sister! If I was in her shoes, why would I kill my sister...Unless...No! Why would I think that!'

Najya pulled on her long hair in destress. It just didn't make any sense. 'Okay breathe Najya, just like the Rukh taught you. Deep breathe through the nose and out the mouth.' Najya tried to breathe, but couldn't. Her breathe coming out in poor attempts to fill her lungs, her heart racing as she began to panic. She blinked her eyes, trying to clear her vision as it flickered.

Black. 'Anything for a love. Even murder.'

Light 'Why would you take someone else's chance at love and life from them.'

Black ' Because that's human nature. We are violent barbaric. Death is an amazing thing. To watch the life seep out of their eyes and their soul rejoins the Rukh.'

Light "NOOO. I don't see a reason to kill. Its not my place to take another's life.' Najya's eyes widened, 'Is this...'

...Black 'Embrace the dark within your own heart. We are one in the same.'

With that, Najya collapsed and Talibah smiled.

'W-where am I?' She looked around, but all she saw was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to review


	5. The Rukh's Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long. Please review...I am losing motivation.

'W-Where am I?' She looked around, but saw nothing but darkness.

'What is this? Where am I?' "Hello!...Anybody there!"

Nothing. Not even a whisper of wind.

"HEY!", she screamed out into the darkness. Still there was nothing. But, suddenly a small light appeared. The area around her began to lighten, to show a village.

"What is this?"

People walked through the village. Their faces showing anxiety. One of them asked the other, "Did you hear? Natasha is in labor, the midwife said it was almost time."

"Yeah I heard. Its like the child is already here, you can feel them in the air."

"Your right. The kid is going to grow up to be something special."

The villagers continued on their way, 'Who's Natasha?' Najya walk around for a bit. Then she heard screams, running in the direction where it came from. When she got there, she noticed that people already surrounded the house. They seemed worried, but not panicked. They...seemed excited.

'What's going on?' Najya carefully walk over to one of the villagers and asked them what was happening. When she got no response, she tapped their shoulder. 'W-What?!', her hand went straight through the villagers shoulder. She tried again with another villager, the same thing happened. 'I can't...touch them?'

She heard another scream come from the house before her. Since they couldn't hear or feel her, she guessed they couldn't see her either. So, she walked straight through them. When she stepped through the door, she immediately noticed that it was a woman screaming in pain, the pains of labor. 'A.. birth?'

The woman screamed over and over as time went on. "Keep pushing, your almost done. One more push, Natasha"

Natasha pushed with all her might and the child slipped out. The nurse wrapped it up in a blanket and it started to cry, " It's a boy. You have a baby boy."

Natasha was about top speak when a painful contraction cut her off. "Ladies! Bring more water, there's another child." The mid-nurse turned back to Natasha, "Just breathe sweetheart. It looks like this ones coming out fast."

She breathed and waited till she had to push. As soon as she did, the second child slid out. When the nurse wrapped the baby up, it did not cry. I didn't make a sound. The nurse pinched the baby to get it to breathe, but it wouldn't suck in a breathe. The nurse was about to inform Natasha when suddenly, the child began to breathe.

Unknown to them, a single Rukh fluttered down to the second child and whispered something to it.

Breathe

The mid-nurse handed the babies to Natasha, "This one's a girl. You have a beautiful pair of twins, Natasha. What are you going to name them?"

Najya tried to see the babies faces, but they were nestled in their mother's chest. 'What do they look like? Why does it feel like I am apart of this?'

Natasha looked to her husband, who was there beside her the entire time, he nodded and she spoke, "The boy's name will be Judal and the girl's will be...Najya."

Najya stumbled back in shock as the names were announced and babes revealed their faces. 'I-it's me. That's me!...But..that means...I have a twin! I have a twin brother! Where is he? Why isn't he with me then? What happened?!'

She walked over to the baby girl. "Your..me...and your..my brother."

The babies were taken to be feed as the mid-nurse helped Natasha clean up. As soon as they were done, the children were laid in a crib, side by side. A old woman walked into the house and gave Natasha two necklaces. "Here, so that they will always know who they are."

Natasha smiled and gestured to the sleeping twins. "If you two are ever separated, use these necklaces to find one another. Don't tell anyone, but I placed a small spell on these, so that y'all never find any like them."

"Thank you, mother", said Natasha.

"Anything for my child and my beautiful grandchildren", the old lady replied.

Najya sat by the babies and fingered her necklace as the village celebrated. 'The man earlier..that was my father and that lady. She's my mother. She's so beautiful and sweet and that was my grandmother. Why-...why did I never meet them? The village I grew up in was burnt to the ground. How-... These can't be my memories, I can't be born and watch myself! Its not physically possible.'

"That right, Najya. These aren't your memories." Najya instantly recognized their voices and looked around for the Rukh that spoke.

"Rukh-san! What's going on!", cried Najya.

"You are within your own mind, but in our memories that we have stored within you."

Najya stared at the Rukh, "How did I get here?"

"We brought you here.", moaned a voice. Najya quickly looked up and saw more Rukh, but these were different. She never saw this kind of Rukh before, never before has she seen the black Rukh of the Fallen. "Who are you?"

"We were created from the events after your birth. You created us yourself in despair."

"What? How?", she questioned.

Their only reply was, "Watch.", as they fluttered out the door.

Najya got up and followed them until she was standing in the middle of the street. Everything looked normal, the villagers happy as they drank and danced. Then it happened.

The houses near the entrance of the village exploded. The people stopped drinking and dancing and began to scream and run. Witches and wizards flew through the village, setting houses on fire and murdering innocent families. 'What's happening?'

Najya ran back into the house as a single group of people forced their way in. She watched as her father and mother fought against them, but were slayed and they took her brother. She watched as the group of people left, leaving behind a single witch.

She watched as they witch spoke to her younger self and as she cast a spell on her.

Najya felt the hatred and despair form in her as they did the baby. She watched as she began to fall and everything went black.

When she woke up, she realized that she was no longer in the past, but back at the dungeon.

"The answer is that the woman killed her sister in hopes that she would see the man she fell in love with."

Talibah stared at the child, "...correct."

Najya walked past Talibah and through the open doors behind her, to the room for the second task.

'Finally, you are balanced, Little One. Strong Little One, you are the only one to ever past the first task and within that task, you balanced your magoi. Now your magic may flow.'

"Wow", awed Najya.

Talibah glided through the doors after Najya, "This is my forest where all books are made...You didn't think they just popped out of nowhere did you?"

Najya thought 'Mayyybbe',instead she looked at Talibah with a ... look," What!...Nooo. Of course not! It wouldn't make any sense".

"Uh-huh." Talibah shook her head and continued to speak as she gazed upon her mighty forest. The forest itself was too far for even her to see it all.

Occasionally, she would see a group of ruins or two.

"Why a forest? What is my task?", Najya asked.

"...You're going to play a game!"

"A game. Are you serious? A game..."

"Yes I'm serious", Talibah glared down at her.

"Okay..what game do I have to play?"

"...You have to play hide and seek!"

"Umm...hide and seek is at least a two player game...you do know that right? Like, what am I going to play with...the trees!", she replied sarcastically.

"No, you damn brat. You're not playing with the trees. You will have 2 partners and will play against 6 others."

Najya opened her mouth to inform the Djinn that the numbers weren't fair when she was interrupted. "And before you say it, yes the numbers seem unfair, but you have to be strong enough to take on more than one person at a time. Otherwise, you're going to die. Now as for the rules."

"Rule number 1: No leaving the arena

Rule Number 2: No switching teams

Rule Number 3: No killing your own team members

Rule number 4: You can not leave this area with anything that you did not go in with.

and Rule Number 5: there are no other rules"

"Ummmm... Rule number three, I can't kill my team mates, but I can kill the opposing team people right?", She asked in an slightly excited tone.

"Yesss" Tabilah gave Najya a weird look, "Will you be able to through?"

"Yes. I will. I'm not worried about being able to kill. I'm worried about coping. Get my drift?"

"Get your what?"

"Nothing."

"Strange child"

"Strange old lady"

"Just get ready, you damn brat! turn around a count to ten. Then the trail will begin"

Najya turned around, "Technically it began when I turned around."

Talibah growled, "Just count!"

Najya snickered to herself and began to count. When she reached ten, she turned around. Two figures stood before her, "I am cherry" the one on the left spoke, "and I am Sycamore." "And we are your team members", they said in unison.

"Ummm, okay. Let's get started!"

Najya walked over to the edge of the cliff to see if there was a way down. she hummed to herself, "Looks like we are going to have to create our own way down."

Turning to the side, Najya examined the trees for any material that could be used for rope. She spotted some vines hanging between the tops of some trees. "Now how do I get those down to the ground?", she questioned herself, completely forgetting about the two tree creatures behind her.

Sycamore looked to Najya. " Ummm. Miss. Najya? Do you require help?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Please Please Review. Its an authors source of strength


	6. Dungeon Captured: Who is this young man?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been so long. Please Review!!

Najya fell once again after attempting to climb the large, smooth jungle tree. Growling in frustration, she mumbled incomprehensively to herself.

Sycamore glanced over to Cherry

"I wonder if she realizes that we are supposed to work together."

Cherry Shrugged "I don't know, but it looks like that tree is kicking her butt," gesturing to the fuming 7-year-old.

"Maybe we should help her. Or at least, mention something to her" Suggested Cherry.

"Nah. Let her figure out the lesson on her own. If she asks, we'll help, okay", said Cherry. Sycamore thought about this then nodded to Cherry, "I guess you're right."

"Arrghh! Why can't I get up the stupid tree!" Najya stalked off toward Cherry and Sycamore as she fumed. "What am I supposed to do?"

"If we may suggest, Miss. Najya, perhaps we can be of assistance. We are trees you know. We can influence the life around us."

Najya paused and looked at Sycamore "What do you mean "influence"?"

Sycamore and Cherry smiled to each other and begun to explain how they could call upon the life in the plants and ask them to do stuff. Sycamore walked up to the jungle tree and placed his hand on the trunk. He then began to speak an ancient language. Suddenly the ground began to shake as large roots broke through the surface below them. They started to crawl down the side of the cliff, reaching about two-thirds of the way. The tree directly below exposed its roots as they erupted from the ground and wrapped them around the tree's roots from the cliff.

Najya blinked many times, then tilted her head, smiled, and said, "Well...Damn!" Najya thought to herself, _'Why didn't I just think of asking them earlier...wait...THAT"S THE LESSON!'_ Nayja's eyes narrowed as she grumbled to herself. _'Son of a Heifer'_ "Congratulations! You passed the second task!", exclaimed both Sycamore and Cherry.

Najya stared at them with a scrutinizing glare, "There's a third task after this isn't there…" Her lips pursed as she lightly grinds her teeth in irritation. Sycamore guiltily looked away and rubbed the back of his neck, "Umm...haha...kind of…yeah."

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine. What is the third task?"

"We can't tell you.", they both said very quickly. Najya gave them a sharp look," What do you mean you can't tell me?" Unlike his partner, Cherry stared Najya down, "Talibah told us not to tell you anything if you were able to pass the second task in decent time. Now, shall we start with the third task or are you going to sulk?" Najya replied with a snort and a whatever.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Sycamore! Can I call you Syca? Sycamore is such a mouthful," exclaimed Najya

Sycamore looked to Cherry and shrugged, "Sure, I guess that's fine."

The three started to climb down the large roots that now connect the two trees. Climbing and occasionally slipping down the roots of the now combined trees, Najya and the others finally reached the bottom of the forest floor. Leaves and moss were scattered across the ground with a canopy so thick, that it blocked out most the sun.

Najya smiled and stretched her arms, "Alright! We're down! Now what, Syca, Cherry?" She looked to the two tree people hoping for their help.

"Well, I would suggest continuing forward to the home tree", said Cherry.

Najya tilted her head in confusion, "What's the home tree?"

Cherry tilted his head to the side and put a finger on his chin. "How should I explain this…I guess you could say that the home tree is the source of the forest. Her roots spread as far as her canopy and connect to the other trees and land. You could call them her children." Cherry looked to the south and smiled. Najya was immediately enthralled with the concept of the home tree. "What do you mean "connected with the other trees" and the tree is a she?", Najya inquired.

"Awenasa is a female, our beloved mother, and home. In this forest, no tree will ever stand alone. This is because of mother Awenasa. Her spirit water, that flows from her trunk and roots, flows through us all. We are able to locate anything and everything in the forest. We even can connect to the animals that live here.", explained Cherry.

 _'I wonder'_ Najya pondered, "Can humans or rather outsiders connect to the forest?"

Cherry and Sycamore glanced at each other, then back to Najya. "It is extremely difficult, but if you would like, we see if you can. It would be immensely easier if we were with Awenasa. Do you want to travel to her?", asked Sycamore.

Najya began to grin from ear to ear, "Absolutely! Can Lady Awesana talk like you guys do? How old is she? Probably as old as this dungeon." Sycamore snickered at Najya's curiosity. "Come on Syca! We are leaving with or without you!", yelled Najya.

A Day Later

"…Umm, guys…wan't the second task supposed to be a game of hide and seek?"

The two trees looked at each other and shrugged, "Talibah probably got them confused. There are three different tasks that have to be completed during you stay in the forest. She has been here for a long time. Actually, she's been here since Solomon." Najya blanched _'Dang she's old!'_

"oh yeah! It's been an entire day since the cliff. How far is Lady Awenasa?"

It was Sycamore that replied, "We are actually rather close to Mother. You aren't able to see her because of how dense the canopy is, but you can tell by how big the roots are getting." Sycamore looked around the ground and pointed to a what looked like a fallen log that was partly buried. "That is one of Mother's roots. We are under her canopy." The top part of the root was 5 meters wide and judging by how much was showing. Najya guessed that the part showing was only about a third of the root.

"It's huge! How much longer do we need to walk?", she exclaimed out of amazement. Cherry knelt on the root and set his hands upon it and closed his eyes. Najya stared in wonder as he began to glow a bright purple color. It looked like a bunch of veins flowing up his arm into his entire body, little pulses of solid purple pumped through the veins.

Najya tapped Syca's arm, "Is that the connection you guys talked about?" Sycamore's eyes widened in shock. "You can see it!" She continued to look at Cherry, "Well, yes. Is that a bad thing? Something wrong?" Sycamore shook his head, "No. No, nothing is wrong." Najya gave him a questioning gaze, then just shrugged her shoulders. When she looked back, Cherry was getting up and turned to her. "We are about half a day's travel before we reach her trunk." Najya's arms hung beside her, _'That's a really big tree.'_  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
12 hours later

"So this is Lady Awenasa", Najya was buzzing with excitement, "When can I talk to her?"

"You will only be able to talk to her through the connection, so if you can pull it off, you will hear her voice", said Sycamore. Nayja lips turned down in a frown, _'Now how am I supposed to do that?! When Cherry did it, he seemed to be in a trance or deep concentration, so maybe I should try meditating. It won't do any harm if I fail.'_

Najya sat down and crossed her legs. She relaxed her body and enter the deepest parts of her mind. _'No...no this isn't it. I'm supposed to be connecting with Awenasa, not myself. Najya left around her mind. It felt as though there was a membrane or a flexible wall surrounding her mind, blocking the reaching hand of outside life. 'If I destroy this wall, then I will be overwhelmed by everything. There has to be a way to expand it, but how!'_ Breathing in through her nose and out her mouth, najya struggled to come up with a way to expand her mind's membrane. Her lips formed a thin line and her nose scrunched in frustration. _' Alright! Alright!'_ Najya paced back and forth in her mind. _'Calm down. You can do this.'_ She clenched her fists in determination. _'You need to do this. Not only to stay alive but...to find him. To find my brother! I HAVE TO FIND JUDAR!'_

Outside of her mind, Sycamore and Cherry were watching Najya with bored and slightly concerned expressions. "Do you think she's okay? I mean, she's been like this for hours!", whispered Sycamore. "I suppose your right. I'll ask mother to check on her.", Cherry replied with equal concern. Just as Cherry began to kneel, Najya's eyes flew open, glowing a dark purple.

"Cherry! What's happening?! I've never seen this!", Sycamore exclaimed in alarm. Cherry replied, "I don't know, Sycamore. I don't know. I'll try to wake her up." Cherry reached for Najya but was stopped by a vine that wrapped around his wrist. "Mother!", yelled both Sycamore and Cherry, they're eyes gazing above them. Awenasa gazed down at her sons, "Leave her be." was the only thing Awenasa said. They turned their attention back to the child.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Najya felt as though she was floating in a sea of calm _. 'What happened? What's going on? Did I do it?'_ She turned her head and gasped in shock with what she saw when she opened her eyes. The very same purple vein lights were everywhere. They took shapes of the tree, animals, bugs, even the water, and earth. ' is this...is this the connection Cherry talked about? This is amazing!' She looked around until she was met with the image of a gigantic tree. At first glance, it seemed not have any of the veins like the other, but as Najya took a closer look, she noticed that it was actually made up of billions of tiny veins that pulse information and life. 'That must be Awenasa. I wonder if she can hear me.' Najya called out to Awenasa. _'Lady Mother! Lady Awenasa! Can you hear me?!'_ There was a long stretch of silence that was broken when a smooth, silky, motherly like voice answered, _'Hello, child. I have much about you, brave little Najya. I am Awenasa, the mother tree. What have you learned?_ ' Najya looked down in reflection, _'I learned that even though we all have different bodies, we are all connected. We are connected by our thoughts, emotions, and the Ruhk. And through the Ruhk, I- We can find anything and anyone. May I try something, Lady Awenasa?'_ Awenasa responded with a kind yes and let Najya do what she wanted. Najya closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'I feel them. I feel Cherry and Syca...They are...worried. Why? She focused her attention on them and begun to hear what they were saying.

"Why did you stop us, Mother? Is Najya okay? What is happening to her? Mother, please do something! Please be okay, Najya!", both Cherry and Sycamore was looking at the spirit image of Awenasa, but she said nothing.

 _'No. Please don't worry about me, guys. I'm okay, I promise. Please don't fret. I'm coming back now.'_ She took a deep breath and pulled at all edges of her mind, compressing the membrane to only her mind. Back in the outside world. Najya's eyes began to return to normal. "Najya!", yelled both Cherry and Sycamore. Najya smiled and run up to them. She jumped into their arms, hugging both their necks. "I'm fine guys. There was no need to worry."

"No need to worry! You were like that for an entire day!", exclaimed Sycamore, squeezing Najya. Najya looked surprised, "Really?! It didn't feel that way." Najya let go of the two tree people. Najya grinned mischievously, "Let's finish this task." She turned her back to them with her eyes, once again, closed. Suddenly her entire body tensed, the breath forced from her lungs, and eyes wide open and bright purple. Her mind expanded all the way to the end of the dungeon. In her mind, she could see 9 figures. Cherry, Sycamore, Her and 6 others. Najya smirked,"Alright, I found them. Cherry. Syca. Is it possible for you to make 2 copies of yourself and me?"

Cherry just stared at her, "I knew you were up to something. You had the look that you get when your planning something. And yes, we can do that. Why?"

She smiled at him, "Please just do it. Make them as life-like as possible. To the point that we can't even tell the difference if possible. Also, can you rig them with the ability to capture?"

Cherry just sighed and held out his hands. Roots began to pour from them and take the shape of him. Sycamore did the same process, but for himself. Soon there was 3 Cherrys and 3 Sycamores. The two originals grabbed Najya's shoulders and held their other hand out in front of them. Just as the first copies were made, there are now 3 Najyas.

"Okay, now I need one copy of Syca and one copy of Cherry. Syca, you need to take a copy of Cherry and a copy of me. Same thing for you Cherry, but with a copy of Syca. Now, let's go hunting!"  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
4 Hours later

"Whew! That was fun!" Najya, Syca, and Cherry all stood back at the Home Tree, the 6 enemy player all captured. Awenasa appeared in her spirit form, "Child, I need you to come with me. It's time to say goodbye to my sons."

"Najya's head jerked back, "Wait, what? Goodbye. Why?"

Awenasa grimaced, "You have completed the other 2 tasks. It's time for you to go to the throne room."

She shook her head, "Well, tell Talibah that I won't go unless Cherry and Sycamore can come with me. They are family now, and you don't leave family behind!"

Awenasa began to smile and straighten up, "Children, grab my hand." They all grabbed a hold of Awesana and disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared at the top of Awenasa's canopy. There was a door that was floating in mid-air. Pictured on it was the Book of Gaia, the book that holds every piece of knowledge, every action, and every thought in all of history.

Awenasa pulled Sycamore and Cherry away from Najya as she stared in wonder at the door, "Now, you tow boys better take care of her. She will need guidance in her life and I expect you two to give it to her, understood?" Cherry smirked and Sycamore smiled brightly, "Yes ma'am!" The walked up behind Najya and put their hands on her shoulders, "Are you ready to go, Najya? It's going to be a lot of treasure in the treasure room, so we volunteered to help you carry it all." Najya smiled and nodded, " yeah. Let's go."

Najya walked over to the door and opened it with her new family members. Right inside, Talibah awaited their arrival, "Took you long enough, You Brat."

Najya narrowed her eyes, " I'm not a brat, Old Hag." Talibah grinned and shook her head "There are something I need to explain about your metal vessel, so hurry up and pick one." Najya looked around the large treasure room until a certain sparkle caught her eye. It was a necklace made up of multiple layers of silver vines and leaves. In the center was a large, oval ruby as red as blood. "There!", she pointed to the necklace, " That will be my metal vessel." She went over to it and picked it up. Turning back to Talibah, " now that I have picked my vessel, what did you need to tell me?"

"First things first, my power isn't much of a weapon until you meet another Dungeon Capturer. Good news is that unlike the others, you will be able to have 2 household members instead of one. Also, whenever you meet another capturer, you will gain, not only their djinn's abilities, but also another 1 to 2 household members. You will have to learn how to use my ability on your own, but I will say that your job is to record and use. Oh and another thing, now that you have captured my dungeon, you can not capture another one. You can go in, but you can't capture it. Now, put on your vessel. It's time to go."

When Najya brought the necklace close to her neck, the vines separated and twisted around her neck as if they were alive. When they have fully wrapped around, the hardened once again and the ruby sat it the middle of her neck. She smiled at the act, "Sweet!" She turned to Cherry and Sycamore, "Cherry Syc- oh...you already packed..." Najya was now staring at an empty treasure room except for the middle, which held 5 large bags of treasures. "Alrighty then, time to go."

Talibah then transported them outside of the Dungeon as it was pulled back into the ground. Najya looked around her at the now humongous crater that they were sitting in, " You know, Talibah. Teleporting us away from the crater would have been quite nice. Just saying, for future reference."

"Oie! Don't be picky", said Talibah from within the silver necklace.

"HEY! YOU NEED ANY HELP?!", yelled the voice of a young man.

"Ummm. YEAH! THAT WOULD BE GREAT!", Najya yelled back. She said to Cherry and Sycamore, " Be on your guard, We don't know if they will be friend or foe." They nodded in response and turned to the bags of treasure. They each picked out a treasure that was soon turned into their household metal vessels.

A rope ladder was thrown over the side of the crater and the three climbed up. Najya was carrying one bag of treasure, while Sycamore and Cherry were carrying two each. Once they got to the top, they set the bags down and looked to the people that helped them. "Thank you for helping us.", Najya politely said. A young man in a blue jacket came up to her, " Miss. May I ask what your names are?" Najya looked at the purple haired man, "This is Cherry", pointing to her left, "And this is Sycamore, but I call him Syca", as she pointed to her right, "And my name is Najya. What pray tell is your name if I may be so bold."

The young man laughed, " My name is...Sinbad!"

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey everybody. Thank you for reading my story today. It means a lot to me to see people read my stories. It means even more when y'all review, so please review. I need it. Once again thank you.


End file.
